


Here I am

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Когда у Стива начинается течка, Баки чувствует его агонию за сотни верст.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> авторский омегаверс!
> 
> фик лежит на фикбуке 
> 
> 2016 год

_1.бруклин_

Врач говорит, Стиву будет становиться только хуже, и исправить это невозможно, ибо так задумано природой, а ее превзойти еще не смог никто. По правде говоря, Баки и без того знал, что в конце концов услышит именно эти слова — они уже были и у других врачей, менее квалифицированных и более дешевых, но когда доктор Абрахам, престижный бруклинский врач, все же озвучивает свои опасения, жизненные силы Баки Барнса будто выкачивают одним разом, и вдох застревает в его горле. Он почти физически ощущает покалывание в груди, болезненный вакуум, но все же старается принять сосредоточенное выражение лица.

— Забеременеть — или, тем более, выносить ребенка — мистер Роджерс, как и все остальные омеги мужского пола, абсолютно точно не сможет, — сообщает доктор ровным тоном, складывая в свой саквояж все, что ранее вынул и разложил на столе. Баки коротко кивает, давая знать, что прекрасно это понимает. — Видите ли, омеги-мужчины своего рода… аномалия. Вы наверняка знаете, что всего в мире их не больше пяти процентов. И каждый третий омега-мальчик умирает…

—…при рождении, — заканчивает за ним Баки тихим охрипшим голосом. Он трет пальцами уставшие глаза и сдержанно кивает. — Я это знаю. Знаю, что у них нет матки и что они — борьба природы с перенаселением. Я это понимаю.

— И, если учесть, — продолжает врач, — что Ваш друг довольно… болезненный молодой человек, я крайне удивлен, что он все еще… ну, знаете, — он выдавливает неловкую улыбку, подбирает слова поделикатнее: — жив. Извините, конечно.

— Все нормально, — отзывается Баки. Он сжимает губы и идет к своему черному пиджаку, чтобы достать деньги на оплату визита доктора Абрахама. Эти деньги — все его жалование за минувшую неделю, но Баки ни капли не жалеет, отдавая их — ведь они идут на здоровье Стива. Так что Баки только ерошит свои волосы, абсолютно потерянно следя за тем, как доктор одевается. — Но, может быть, есть какие-нибудь, не знаю, лекарства? Чтобы облегчить его… — Баки чувствует, как во рту пересыхает, и как голос садится, когда он заканчивает фразу: — боль? — Он тяжело вздыхает, звук выходит неровным и свистящим. Сознается тихо, чтобы Стив не услышал из соседней комнаты: — Он так кричит, док. Ему так плохо. Я просто… — замолкает, кусая губу изнутри. — Не знаю, что делать.

Доктор Абрахам некоторое время молчит, пока застегивает пуговицы своего плаща. Плащ у него мышиного цвета, подобранный под оттенок шляпы с широкой черной полосой. Доктор задумчиво пожимает плечами, смотря из-за стекол очков в толстой оправе.

— Думаю, молодой человек, единственное, что можно порекомендовать Вашему другу — это набраться терпения и мужества. Безусловно, я могу выписать ему обезболивающее. Однако не думаю, что оно окажет ощутимый эффект, — говорит Абрахам и застегивает последнюю пуговицу. — Все дело в строении его организма и иммунитете. Омеги-женщины справляются с течками чаще всего безболезненно, поскольку течка направлена на продолжение рода и должна стимулировать желание. Однако же мужчины… Конечно, мужчины тоже получают удовольствие от близости с альфой во время — и не во время — течки. Но если альфы не будет… Повторюсь, это — природная аномалия. И вылечить такое вряд ли возможно. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас. — С этими словами он берет свой саквояж и коротко кивает в знак прощания. Баки поднимается со стула, на который приземлился пару секунд назад, и идет в крохотную прихожую, чтобы проводить доктора Абрахама в чернильную темноту пасмурного осеннего вечера. На прощание тот приподнимает свою шляпу и еще раз кивает головой. — Рецепт я Вам выписал, но учтите, что лекарства обойдутся недешево. И, да. К слову о болях Вашего друга, — говорит врач, когда выходит за порог. Баки поднимает на него взгляд, и тот, немного помявшись, продолжает: — Вероятно, если во время течки рядом с ним будет альфа… Не обязательно половой контакт, быть может, поможет просто… эээ… присутствие. Участие. Как я уже сказал, мужчины-омеги тоже получают… удовольствие от альф. Я ничего не утверждаю, но в этом случае его организм начнет вырабатывать особые гормоны, что подействует, как обезболивающее. К сожалению, мистер Барнс, это все, что я могу порекомендовать, — в конце концов заключает доктор Абрахам. — Доброй ночи.

Потом он уходит, и какое-то время Баки еще слышит топот его шагов по узкой темной лестнице. Затем он закрывает дверь, поворачивает щеколду и выключает свет в коридоре. Некоторое время стоит, привалившись к двери, делает десять вдохов-выдохов и крепко-накрепко стискивает зубы. Он с этим справится — они справятся — нужно только набраться терпения и мужества. Чего-чего, а этого Стиву точно не занимать. Они, может, слабые поодиночке, но вдвоем могут горы свернуть, и Баки готов быть с ним столько, сколько понадобится. Он готов найти Стиву подходящего альфу — раньше он подбирал ему лишь бет — и оказать любую посильную помощь, ведь они друзья, они — почти братья, и Баки за него продаст душу дьяволу.

— Бак? — хрипит Стив из спальни. Его голос, слабый и негромкий, заставляет горло Баки сжаться страшным спазмом. Он отталкивается от деревянной двери и спешно идет к узкой кровати, стоящей в углу у противоположной от дверного проема стены.

— Эй, — улыбается Стиву Баки, подходит ближе, садится на самый краешек койки и протягивает руку, чтобы пригладить взмокшие волосы. В нос ударяет приятный свежий аромат течного омеги; за четыре года жизни бок о бок Баки привык к нему, но каждый раз все равно вдыхает, словно впервые. — Я тут.

Стив находит его мутным взглядом и улыбается потрескавшимися губами. Баки не может поверить, что он и правда такой маленький и слабый, и то, как ему больно, даже в голове не укладывается. Стиву девятнадцать, но выглядит он лет на пять младше; Баки постоянно кажется, что, может, все это ошибка, и Стиву на самом деле лет четырнадцать, но по запаху и так прекрасно ясно, что — нет, Стив, по сути, совершенно зрелый молодой омега, хоть и выглядит так, будто болеет каким-то страшным неизлечимым недугом. Больше всего Баки боится, что так оно и есть, а доктор Абрахам просто не может эту болезнь разглядеть.

— Чего тебе опять наговорили? — шепчет Стив. Баки качает головой, совершенно точно не собираясь вываливать это дерьмо на Стива.

— Ерунда, — отзывается будничным тоном, берет холодную мокрую тряпку и вытирает блестящий от пота бледный лоб Стива. — Ничего нового.

Потом они молчат какое-то время, и Баки, смотря, как временами Стив невольно морщится, почти физически чувствует его боль — то, как каждая кость в теле будто дробится, как голова наливается тягучим свинцом и как сердце заходится страшным бегом. Такое, наверное, он сам не вытерпел бы, но Стив Роджерс — самый смелый человек на памяти Баки, самый выносливый и отважный, и потому он не сомневается, что Стив вынесет и это. Он просто обязан, а Баки будет тут, чтобы помочь, если, конечно, сможет.

— Прости, — говорит Стив, когда Баки заставляет его поесть бульона; бульон сварен миссис Барнс и бережно принесен в теплой прикрытой баночке этим утром. Баки непонимающе выгибает бровь. — Что ты все это терпишь, — коротко поясняет Стив. — Прости, что я такой. Такой дурацкий друг.

Баки зло фыркает и недовольно зыркает на него.

— Чушь городишь, — почти оскорбленно. Стив виновато улыбается. — Ты же знаешь меня. Я не делал бы то, чего не хотел. — Затихает, вновь поднося ложку бульона. Стив приоткрывает рот, но резко дергается от острого спазма где-то в спине и проливает ложку на себя. Баки ничего не стоит вытереть его шею полотенцем, но Стив смотрит так, будто тот спасает мир от конца света. — Ты же знаешь, — повторяет Баки совершенно будничным тоном. — Вместе до конца, дружище.

И то, как Стив слабо улыбается ему, стоит целой Вселенной, по правде говоря.

Наутро Стиву становится лучше — он даже может встать с кровати и дойти до кухни, чтобы налить чай, пока Баки спит в кресле рядом с его кроватью.

* * * 

Как бы Баки ни хотелось этого изменить, оно всегда случается, каждые два месяца, вне зависимости от того, хотят они или нет. Баки ждет те три дня, словно второго Великого Потопа. Из раза в раз ему кажется, что теперь все будет иначе, проще, лучше — ведь он виснет в доках днём и ночью, чтобы добыть достаточно денег на все необходимые лекарства, выписанные доктором Абрахамом, а Стив глотает любые таблетки, что Баки ему подсовывает, однако, когда у Стива начинается течка, Баки чувствует его агонию за сотню верст.

Все началось в пятнадцать, когда они достигли возраста полового созревания. После того, как медицинская карточка Стива разжилась пометкой «омега» в графе «вид», тот не выходил из комнаты два дня, отказывался от пищи и никого не подпускал — даже Баки, оказавшегося, как это и предполагалось ранее, альфой, здоровым и сильным, готовым продолжать род, изнурительно работать на настоящей работе, служить в армии или полиции. Стив, кажется, был разбит настолько, насколько вообще может быть разбит человек, а Баки до сих пор остро помнит, как Сара Роджерс расплакалась у него на глазах; вообще-то, шансов, что Стив окажется альфой, было не больше двух на миллион, однако и семья Барнсов, и Роджерсов изо всех сил надеялась, что Стив будет бетой.

Доктор Мэттьюс разрушил эти мечты в пух и прах; первую неделю Баки от Стива вообще не отходил, в страхе, что тот наложит на себя руки, что, разумеется, было совершенно не в духе Стива Роджерса, однако тогда Баки об этом как-то не думал. Когда случилась первая течка, Стив выл в голос, корчился на кровати, сгибаясь втрое, так сильно впивался зубами в ребра ладоней, что прокусывал кожу до крови. Его колотило в страшной лихорадке, он рыдал, не слыша своего плача, а Баки боялся приближаться — не потому, что опасался инстинктов, а потому, что страшился навредить. Видеть агонию Стива Роджерса, человека, которого он звал лучшим другом с девяти лет, не мог даже он, бесстрашный бруклинский парень Джеймс Барнс, любимец девчонок и авторитет кучи местных парнишек. Признаться по правде, Баки с радостью отдал бы свою сущность Стиву, забрал его недуг, сделался бы омегой сам, лишь бы он стал альфой, но природа такого не позволяла и не позволит никому.

С каждым годом течки Стива делались все хуже и хуже, пока не стали тем, что есть сегодня; пока Стив не стал походить на посеревший труп, укрытый одеялами в спасении от колючего озноба, и лекарств против этого не существовало.

* * *

В пятницу Баки уходит из доков пораньше, потому что знает — чувствует — и начальник опускает его, видя его загнанный взгляд уставшего человека. Каждый его знакомый уверен, что Стив Роджерс — его омега, даже если Баки кружит девушек в пестрых платьях на еженедельных танцах по воскресеньям и целует их в губы. Даже если он дарит им цветы и выигрывает медвежат на ярмарках — ни для кого эти факты не являются аргументами, и Баки понимает, почему: они со Стивом живут вместе после смерти миссис Роджерс, в хорошие деньки Баки встречает Стива из художественной школы, он содержит их обоих и умудряется отводить Стива на Кони-Айленд каждый месяц. Словом, Баки делает для Стива все то, что остальные альфы делают для своих омег.

Но все это не имеет значения, поскольку, несмотря на желание Баки быть для Стива его альфой, этого никогда с ними не случится. Как-то раз приятель Джойсон говорит Баки, что «Роджерс пропах тобой с ног до головы», и в этом нет ничего особенного, ведь они живут вместе уже два года и проводят вместе все свободное время, какое у них есть, но Баки становится так тепло от этих слов, что он улыбается во всю ширь рта весь оставшийся день.

В квартире витает уже знакомый приятный аромат, когда Баки приходит, а Стив лежит спиной к двери, свернувшись клубком.

— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Баки. Голос у него тихий, в груди мигом начинает давить, словно он вот-вот задохнется. Видеть Стива таким — бледнее, слабее, болезненнее обычного — приносит ему настоящую боль, невыдуманную, и он, правда, готов на все, лишь бы это забрать.

Стив оборачивается, белый, как снег в январе, и пытается улыбнуться пересохшими губами.

— Нормально, — врет он. Баки сжимает кулаки до боли в ногтях, быстро снимает пиджак и разувается наскоро.

— Сейчас принесу лекарств и воды, — говорит быстро, у самого начинают подрагивать руки. Во-первых, из-за аромата, во-вторых, из-за страха, что эта течка окажется для Стива последней, ведь у него слабое сердце, астма и паршивый иммунитет, и если что-то случится, Баки вряд ли сможет его спасти. Он почти оказывается на кухне, когда слышит вдогонку:

— Лекарств нет, — обрывает его Стив, ежась. — Я… Я допил последнюю таблетку полчаса назад.

Тогда Баки замирает, сокрушенно выдыхает.

— Боже, Стиви, — только и выдавливает он, не зная, что теперь делать, ведь ни одна аптека уже не работает, а деньги ему выплатят лишь в понедельник.

Ему становится страшно, так, что кожа бледнеет. Последние три года Стив переносил течки только благодаря пилюлям, которые Баки покупал за кругленькую для них сумму. Сейчас, стоя посреди спальни, он поверить не мог, что не заметил, как баночка опустела.

— Прости, — зачем-то отзывается Стив и тихонько стонет, пряча бледное лицо в подушке. Баки качает головой, треплет черные волосы в растерянности.

— Нет, господи, это ты прости, нужно было… — он потерянно замолкает. Все равно идет на кухню, чтобы взять кувшин с водой и стакан, возвращается, ставит их на прикроватную тумбочку и смотрит на повернувшегося к нему Стива. — Мне так жаль, Стиви.

— Знаю, не переживай, — шепчет тот, будто его не раздирает на осколки прямо его собственное тело. — Я в порядке, правда, только… — на этих словах Стив резко замолкает, дергается в остром приступе боли.

— Блять, — от души ругается Баки, пинает ногой ножку кровати. — Блять!

Стив всхлипывает, открывает рот, тяжело дыша.

— Тебе лучше уйти, Бак, пока оно… не прекратится…

Стив громко сглатывает, не способный даже повернуться — тело будто и не принадлежит ему вовсе, вот только боль реальная, и она — для него одного. Баки качает головой, путается руками в волосах, неверяще прикрывает глаза. Он вспоминает все, что говорили ему доктора на случай подобного развития событий, однако все способы, проверенные по сотне раз, давно признаны бесполезными. А это значит, что Баки совершенно бессилен сейчас, перед лицом поганой матушки-природы. Только если он не…

Баки поднимает голову, которую до этого уронил на руки, и вспоминает. Доктор Абрахам говорил об альфе. Если у Стива будет альфа, боли, возможно, притупятся или вовсе уйдут. Тот факт, что он был девственен, лишь усугублял положение, и Баки знал это, но каждый раз, как он заводил об этом разговор, как пытался предложить Стиву найти подходящего альфу, тот совершенно категорично отказывался и пресекал любые попытки Баки настоять.

В конечном счете он осознает, что единственный доступный сейчас альфа, — это он сам. И несмотря на то, что они со Стивом лучшие друзья с самого детства, это, возможно, единственный способ на данный момент.

Так что Баки тянется к вороту, чтобы наспех расстегнуть пуговицы, сбросить рубашку на пол и приняться за брюки.

— Доктор Абрахам сказал… — он не договаривает, не зная, как лучше сказать. Как такое вообще можно сказать лучше? Стив хмурит брови, наблюдая, как Баки, раздевшись по пояс, подходит к нему и начинает бережно освобождать от майки, штанов и белья.

— Что ты делаешь? — начинает было Стив, пытается уйти от его касаний — те будто обжигают его льдом — но не может совладать со своим телом. Когда до него наконец доходит, что он остался нагим, Стив крупно вздрагивает от осознания. — Нет, Баки… Не надо, что ты…

— Это может помочь, — упрямо отзывается Баки, стягивает остатки одежды и осторожно ложится позади него, к стенке, тут же чувствуя, как начинает воспламеняться кожа, в паху — тянуть, и безучастный мягкий член быстро твердеть. Он знает, что эта реакция — типичная реакция альфы на течного омегу, даже такого болезненного и слабого, как Стив; даже на омегу-мужчину. Не бывает альф, не реагировавших на омег, бывают альфы, которым нравится заниматься сексом лишь с женщиной-омегой, или лишь с мужчиной-омегой, но эрекция — совершенно типично, и Баки совсем не удивляется своему телу. — Я не буду ничего такого делать, обещаю, я держу себя в руках, ладно? Но док сказал, что если будет присутствовать альфа, то боль, возможно, уменьшится. А завтра я с самого утра куплю таблеток, хорошо? — Стив молчит, отвернувшись от него, и Баки приближается к нему, чтобы обнять со спины; они спали так временами лет до пятнадцати, пока это не начало вызывать недовольства у родителей. Баки чувствует его горячую спину, покрытую мурашками, острые лопатки, которые, кажется, порою просвечивают сквозь кожу, кладет ладонь ему на грудь и чуть придавливает, чтобы придвинуть его ближе. — Прости, но вариантов больше нет.

— Так не должно быть, — только и отвечает Стив, но не пытается выпутаться. Баки поджимает губы, трется носом о его макушку, чувствуя себя таким виноватым, будто все, что происходит со Стивом на протяжении четырех лет, — по его вине.

— Ты теперь, наверное, окончательно мной пропахнешь, — усмехается Баки; его большой палец медленно гладит острую ключицу Стива, и Баки вдыхает его аромат, чувствует, как запах щекочет ноздри.

Это все, конечно, далеко от нормальности, и если бы миссис Барнс или миссис Роджерс увидели их в таком положении — оба голые, на кровати в обнимку, пока у Стива течка — они наверняка подняли бы шумиху, потому что это грозит связкой, а мама всегда желала, чтобы для связки Баки нашел здоровую омегу, которая сможет от него понести. Но их здесь нет, и Баки чувствует, как постепенно Стив хоть и немного, но расслабляется, и его пальцы не впиваются в подушку до белых костяшек.

Пока Стив не чувствует, как по внутренней части бедра стекает что-то вязкое и теплое, и не дергается на месте.

— Баки? — зовет он, боясь обернуться.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит тот, крепче его сжимает. — Это смазка. Не бойся. Она выделяется, если…

— Если рядом альфа, я не дурак, — обрывает его Стив и хмурится. Его бледные скулы стремительно начинают краснеть, и он говорит: — Просто… прости за это.

Голос тихий и пристыженный, будто он и правда за это в ответе. Баки лишь фыркает ему в макушку:

— Шутишь? Ты это не контролируешь.

Стив не собирается спорить с правдой; он замолкает и опускается на подушки, постепенно позволяя себе расслабиться. Баки чувствует, как из фарфоровой статуи он превращается в живого человека, будто делается мягче и теплее, и его это безмерно радует. Он не ждет, что эффект будет сразу — не знает, будет ли вообще — но ему кажется, будто Стиву становится полегче.

И все же Баки знает его тело наизусть — в конце концов, до того как стать альфой и омегой, они были просто детьми, мылись в одной ванной, спали в одной кровати; когда Стив в очередной раз дрался, Баки латал его, если раны были несерьезными — лишний раз сознаваться миссис Роджерс Стив ни в какую не хотел. Он никогда не боялся драться с парнями многим больше него; став омегой, он не утратил своего бесстрашия и лез в драку даже с опытными зрелыми альфами, которые могли с легкостью сотворить с ним черт знает что. Каждый раз Баки боялся, что, пока его нет, Стива могут осквернить или по-настоящему покалечить, ведь тем придуркам, с которыми он пытался справиться, ничего не стоило сделать с ним нечто кошмарное. И Баки был рад, что его запах, закрепившийся на Стиве довольно сильно, отгонял добрую половину негодяев прочь. Баки и сам чувствовал, как Стив им пахнет, и в какой-то степени был рад; однако еще он знал, что столь крепкий аромат можно будет перебить лишь связкой с другим альфой. Что произойдет рано или поздно, даже если Стив этого не хочет — всю жизнь провести в затворничестве он не сможет.

Постепенно Стив начинает дремать. Он временами вздрагивает, но уже не так резко и крупно, как прежде, и Баки записывает это в свои победы — раньше во время течки Стив спал лишь благодаря дозе обезболивающего. Он тянется к тумбочке, чтобы взять оттуда книгу. Баки не думает, что в ближайшее время покинет эту кровать, так что открывает на закладке и принимается за чтение.

Утром его будит дневной свет, бьющий прямо в глаза. Он понимает, что уснул с книгой в руках, когда чувствует, как ее краешек больно врезается в руку. Немного повертевшись, он понимает, что до сих пор возбужден — что, в общем-то, не оказывается новостью — а еще ощущает вязкую влагу, попавшую на его ногу. Лишь спустя секунду он осознает, что это — смазка, и словно по команде в нос ударяет сладкий запах, такой, что яйца мигом напрягаются. Баки поднимается на локте, медленно убирает левую руку со Стива, встает с кровати крайне аккуратно, лишь бы не разбудить, наклоняется за бельем и наспех надевает его, морщась от трения ткани о член.

Прежде чем отправиться на кухню, он идет в уборную, садится на краешек ванной, смотрит вниз, на топырящееся белье, и бесшумно чертыхается сквозь зубы. Разумеется, он нисколько не винит себя за то, как его тело отреагировало на зрелого течного омегу, ведь это доказывало, что с его организмом все в порядке. Тем не менее, мысль, что этот стояк — реакция на друга, пусть и на омегу, не очень-то ему нравится. Однако бороться с ним все равно нужно, поэтому Баки не остается ничего, кроме как пихнуть руку под резинку трусов и сжать себя там, сгрести яйца в ладонь и наконец-то облегченно выдохнуть.

Простой дрочки явно мало — он чувствует аромат Стива даже за дверью, и инстинкты, данные ему природой, тащат его в кровать, постельное белье которой наверняка пропиталось смазкой, к лежащему на ней омеге, который в нем нуждается, даже если сам это отрицает всеми силами, но Баки не животное и прекрасно понимает, что справляться необходимо самому. Тем не менее, удержаться от того, чтобы провести рукой по колену, собирая несколько капель смазки, и размазать их по члену, Баки не в силах. Он делает это, понимая, что Стив — его друг, а не его омега, и что Стив к тому же никогда не пожелает стать его омегой, невзирая на то, хочет сам Баки этого или нет. В конце концов, его желания не играют тут никакой роли.

Баки водит по члену вниз-вверх, не достигая головки, несколько десятков раз, задевает уздечку, пару раз касается яиц — и этого ему вполне хватает, чтобы кончить. Он приходит в себя около половины минуты, затем встает, моет руки, чистит зубы и бреется. Тут же он начинает перебирать всех знакомых, у кого можно попросить в долг на таблетки; парни из доков вряд ли смогут помочь — им жалование тоже выдадут тогда, когда и Баки; плюс ко всему, он самый молодой мужчина среди остальных, и это значит, что у других ребят есть семьи и дети, а вот лишних баксов — нет.

На кухне он ставит кипятиться чайник и достает макароны, чтобы сварить их. Подумав, решает заскочить к маме по дороге из аптеки и взять чего-нибудь сладкого для Стива, который, к радости Баки, еще спит, а не корчится в мучениях, как все разы до этого, и Баки понимает, что доктор Абрахам был прав. Еще он понимает, что Стиву просто необходимо найти альфу, и если он не собирается сам заняться этим вопросом, Баки с готовностью, хоть и без радости, сделает это за него.

На самом деле, Баки знает множество замечательных альф. В доках с ним работает несколько молодых холостых мужчин, неплохих ребят, и один из них вполне может подойти и Стиву, даже если сам Стив из кожи вон лезет, отрицая это. Но рано или поздно ему придется поддаться своему телу — он омега, даже если он старается игнорировать это все то время, пока нет течки (потому что во время течки игнорировать это невозможно). И Баки готов предоставить ему кучу претендентов, отыскать лучшего из лучших и в то же время не быть в списке кандидатов — ведь он прекрасно знает, что его, как альфу, Стив не захочет рядом с собой никогда.

Баки отвлекается от варки макарон, когда слышит болезненный стон из спальни. Оборачивается, прислушиваясь, и понимает, что ему не показалось.

— Стив? — зовет он, но ответа не следует. Баки кладет ложку, которой помешивал еду в кастрюле, и идет на звук. Видеть Стива вновь сложенным вдвое ему и правда тяжело. Он хмурится, подходит ближе, кладет руку ему на лоб, чтобы проверить температуру. — Стиви, ты как? Болит?

— Д-да, — сознается Стив неохотно, морщится. Он закусывает губу так сильно, что Баки боится, не прокусит ли он ее до крови.

— Вот дерьмо, — вздыхает Баки. — Я сейчас сбегаю в аптеку.

— Стой, — хватается за его запястье Стив. — Сейчас только шесть утра, Бак, суббота, и ни одна чертова аптека… — он замолкает в очередном спазме. Баки касается его плеча, гладит по голове, перебирая светлые волосы. Стив молчит какое-то время, будто собирается с силами, а затем выдавливает наконец: — Давай, как вчера. Вчера помогло.

И Баки видит по его лицу, чего ему стоят эти слова. Стив краснеет, тут же бледнеет, жмурится, сдерживая раненый вой. Он так отчаянно боролся с омежьей природой всю свою жизнь, что теперь просить помощи в столь личном деле от альфы — от альфы-лучшего друга — кажется ему чем-то постыдным. Но Баки не думает, что в этом есть нечто плохое — ведь они семья, а он альфа, который может помочь Стиву — и потому он наспех снимает надетые недавно брюки, оставаясь в белье. Собирается было лечь, но Стив его останавливает.

— Сними их, — бормочет Стив, пряча глаза. — Иначе не подействует. Нужно, чтобы… — он не договаривает, понимая, что просто-напросто не может. Тогда Баки слушается его и спустя секунду остается нагим. Он знает, что выглядят они далеко за гранью дружбы, но эти грани провели они сами, так почему бы им же через них не переступить?

* * *

Таким образом они узнают, что если рядом со Стивом в непосредственной близости будет альфа все то время, что длится течка, его боль прекратится — он сможет читать, спокойно спать (что он и делает большую часть времени), есть и самостоятельно добираться до уборной. Однако стоит альфе его покинуть, как все возвращается на места — и Стив вновь корчится, сгибается вдвое и тихо воет в подушку.

Когда обо всем узнает миссис Барнс, она беседует с Баки наедине довольно долгое время. Минут тридцать толкает ему тираду о том, что Стив — омега, и что если он свяжется с ним сейчас, то никакая порядочная омега потом на Баки не взглянет, а он необходим семье Барнсов, чтобы продолжить род, ведь он — их единственный сын и единственный альфа. И Баки стоит огромных усилий объяснить ей, что он не собирается повязывать Стива, не собирается вообще заниматься с ним чем-либо, что выходит за рамки их многолетней дружбы. И даже если почти все люди, что знают их, уверены, что они уже повязаны, Баки знает, что этого никогда не случится.

Так проходит год; Баки продолжает работать в доках, договаривается с несколькими парнями, чтобы те подменяли его на три дня один раз в два месяца, пока у Стива течка. Ребята понимающе относятся к их проблеме и соглашаются помочь, за что Баки им по-настоящему признателен — так они со Стивом экономят деньги, раньше уходившие на бесполезные обезболивающие лекарства. Они живут как семья, они — семья, но это все равно не то, что должно быть у альфы и омеги. Баки хочет настоящую семью со Стивом — он знает, он смог бы быть ему замечательным альфой — но Стив все продолжает злиться и сопротивляться, когда речь заходит о потенциальных партнерах. Он будто собирается превзойти природу, из кожи вон лезет, и Баки по-настоящему этого не понять.

Теперь течки проходят куда более спокойно, чем было раньше, и им даже не нужно тратиться на докторов. Обычно они со Стивом читают книги, слушают радио и много-много спят. Баки по-настоящему рад, что у него появляется возможность хоть немного, но отдохнуть после долгих дней беспросветной работы в доках, откуда он является лишь поздним вечером, грязный и голодный.

Стив мечтает работать в газете, чтобы рисовать карикатуры, и в двадцать ему даже удается устроиться в одну бульварную газетенку, где немного, но исправно платят. Он постоянно занят и ходит повсюду с альбомом в руках. Когда Стив встречает Баки с работы с вскипяченым чаем и подогретым ужином, а с утра Баки готовит им завтрак и варит кофе, Баки кажется, будто они и правда семья, такая, какая должна быть у альфы с омегой. Какую Баки хотел для себя с тех самых пор, как узнал, что его Стив — омега. С пятнадцати лет он мечтал повязать его — оставить несходящий след укуса на его теле, означающий, что этот омега уже занят; однако он никогда не сделает этого, раз этого не хочет Стив.

В двадцать один Стив начинает замечать, что на него заглядываются альфы. Сам он изо всех сил пытается игнорировать этот факт и соглашается ходить с Баки на свидания с девушками-бетами. Обычно эти встречи не заканчиваются ничем, кроме разочарования, ведь ни одна мало-мальски разумная бета не станет связываться с мужчиной-омегой, которые не могут ни родить сами, ни зачать ребенка. И несмотря на то, что кроме как найти хорошего альфу, у Стива нет вариантов создать семью, он все равно остается крайне категоричен по этому поводу.

Одним из июньских вечеров Баки возвращается из доков и видит Стива на кровати, свернувшегося клубком и вцепившегося в подушку. Он узнает, что течка началась, еще когда подходит к дому — аромат, впитавшийся в его слизистую навсегда, дойдет до него, кажется, и за океан — и Баки наспех раздевается, чтобы наконец приблизиться и лечь рядом, в их гнездо из старых одеял и подушек.

— Привет, — говорит он, взъерошив его волосы правой рукой. — Ты как?

— Уже лучше, — усмехается Стив, когда Баки забирается к нему. — Думаю, я смогу нарисовать кое-что для работы.

— Лучше поспи, ты весь вымотан за этот месяц, — говорит ему Баки, обнимая и прижимая к своей груди его узкую спину. Его напрягшийся член касается бедра Стива — как это часто случается, и это вполне нормально (как он не прекращает себе твердить), но он все равно говорит со смешком: — Извини.

— Я в норме, — фыркает Стив. — Не могу лежать три дня без дела. Раньше пошевелиться не мог, а теперь… Так странно.

— Знаю, — отзывается Баки, глубоко вдыхает, втягивает запах, особенно хорошо чувствовавшийся на его светлых волосах и тонкой шее. Он молчит около десяти минут, слушая, как Стив начинает дремать — все из-за того, что если омеги не занимаются сексом во время течки, они большую часть времени спят — и только набравшись смелости, негромко предлагает: — Можем попробовать кое-что. — Стив открывает глаза и поворачивает голову к нему в ожидании. Баки облизывает пересохшие губы и несмело продолжает: — Я о том, что… я кое-где прочитал… В общем, мы можем попробовать кое-что сделать, чтобы тебе было, ну. Хорошо, знаешь, — говорит он, а сам чувствует, что он, Баки Барнс, краснеет так, будто читает какой-нибудь вульгарный женский романчик вслух перед их пастором. Тут же добавляет, будто оправдываясь: — Я читал, что тогда твое здоровье может стать крепче.

Стив молчит некоторое время, и Баки уже готов врезать себе хорошенько, забрать слова обратно, как тот отзывается:

— Ты что, хочешь… — он не договаривает, замолкнув на полуслове так, словно не знает, как лучше сказать.

— Нет, нет, ничего такого, — тут же говорит Баки. — Обещаю.

Стив снова молчит. Через минуту раздумий он все же говорит отчего-то охрипшим голосом:

— Ладно.

Баки не верит, что услышал именно то, что услышал, потому медлит около двух секунд, прежде чем приподняться на локтях. Он садится на кровати, смотря на Стива сверху вниз, и аккуратно касается его острого колена правой рукой. Медленно ведет его вверх, переворачивая Стива с бока на спину, и столь же медленно раздвигает его ноги так, чтобы устроиться между ними. Видя, как Стив напрягается, но молчит, он мягко произносит:

— Не переживай, — и улыбается крайне ласково, чтобы успокоить. — Ничего такого.

Он плавно подается вперед и наклоняется, нависает над Стивом, опираясь о руки по обе стороны от его плеч. Ему чудится, будто он слышит, как сердце Стива бешено колотится в его худой груди, но на самом деле этот чокнутый стук — его собственный. Баки облизывает сухие губы, придвигается и касается головкой твердого члена внутренней стороны его скользкого от теплой смазки бедра. Стив стискивает пальцами подушку, дергается всем телом. Баки поднимает на него успокаивающий взгляд и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в висок.

Потом он ведет членом чуть вниз, по горячей бледной коже, и когда головка, задев поджатые яйца, касается входа, Стив чуть было не подпрыгивает на месте. Он длинно стонет и стремительно краснеет, и Баки чувствует, как он прогибается в пояснице.

— Что это? — шепчет Стив, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на Баки. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Реакция на альфу? — предполагает он, его грудь рвано вздымается, а голос хрипит. Он, по правде говоря, сам не знал, как это будет выглядеть, но он читал, что девственные омеги очень ярко реагируют на член альфы, даже если проникновения не происходит.

Стив буквально вздрагивает, когда он делает так еще раз. Просто касается, надавливая лишь чуть-чуть. Смазки начинает появляться вдвое больше, и Баки чувствует, как сладкий аромат окутывает их обоих, будто теплый кокон. По всему телу бегут мурашки, каждый волосок на коже встает дыбом, и Баки видит, как у Стива твердеют соски, как его член, аккуратный и ровный, и без того тяжелый, прижимается к животу. Стива по-настоящему трясет, он приоткрывает рот, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживать стоны, но не может, и Баки прекрасно его понимает. Сам он пытается скользить между его ягодиц медленно, осторожно, но то и дело срывается на рваный быстрый темп. Кожа горит в тех местах, где соприкасается с телом Стива, с его угловатыми бедрами, плечами, и Баки кажется, что он скоро кончит. Между ягодицами Стива так чертовски хорошо, тепло и влажно от смазки, что все плывет перед глазами. Он тянет одну руку между ними, чтобы коснуться члена Стива.

— Стив, — зовет он, но не успевает сказать хоть что-то, потому что Стив вскрикивает и кончает себе на живот и грудь. Баки так сильно закусывает губу, что это помогает сосредоточиться на полсекунды, но затем вновь отключается, и ему хватает еще двух-трех движений бедрами, чтобы кончить на простынь, испачканную в смазке.

Он чувствует, что сейчас упадет, поэтому вовремя заваливается набок и ложится слева от Стива. Все тело мигом наливается усталостью, и Баки почти уверен, что он никогда больше не сможет подняться. Стив рядом с ним тяжело дышит, так, словно пробежал марафон за две минуты; на пару мгновений Баки пугается, что у него может начаться приступ астмы. Но Стив поворачивает к нему голову, и Баки словно разрядом молнии прошивает. Он знает, что все, что он сделал, — эгоистично и подло с его стороны; даже если от этого будет какая-то польза, Баки сильно удивится. И то, что он оказывается первым альфой, с которым Стив испытывает оргазм, и греет, и холодит одновременно. Он поступает явно не как друг, он поступает подло и некрасиво, но ему кажется, что раз Стиву понравилось, быть может, совесть позволит Баки списать это.

— Хочешь воды? — спрашивает Баки, видя, как у Стива слипаются пересохшие губы. Он не может ответить, потому лишь кивает.

А потом они делают это еще раз. И еще. В итоге происходит так, что все три дня они только тем и занимаются, что кончают. Баки не позволяет себе сделать все по-настоящему — потому что по-настоящему у Стива будет с кем-то другим, с кем-то, с кем он этого захочет. Баки же может позволить себе лишь это трение, объятия и редкие поцелуи в висок, когда Стив засыпает — на большее он все равно не имеет права. Он и так достаточно уже наврал.

Все заканчивается на третий день, а потом наступает время, когда они и правда лишь друзья — не спят в одной кровати, не занимаются тем, чем заниматься не следует. И в один из таких дней, идя из доков, Баки ловит себя на мысли, что теперь он ждет течки Стива, будто Рождества; за два месяца он успевает так соскучиться по нему, что готов повязать в первые же две минуты их привычных объятий в кровати. Стива ему не хватает, он понимает, но сделать все равно ничего не может. 

Так проходит еще один год; каждую течку они проводят не столь безобидно, как это было раньше, однако Баки продолжает уверять маму, Стива, а еще и себя, что все происходящее не выходит за рамки дружбы. Порою в голову закрадывается мысль, что никакие больше друзья не занимаются в постели тем, чем занимаются они, но Баки предпочитает эти мысли игнорировать.

Ему двадцать два, за окном — 1939 год, и с деревьев опадают первые листья. У Баки получается уходить с работы пораньше, чтобы встретить Стива из издательства, и ему по-настоящему хорошо, ведь на улице еще достаточно тепло, а у Стива течка через неделю. Это значит, что на три дня Баки сможет закрыть глаза и представить, что он — альфа Стива, а все, что они делают, они делают из любви и желания друг к другу. Разумеется, обманывать себя не самое разумное решение — Баки боится, что однажды поверит в собственные иллюзии и сделает нечто плохое — но он, опять же, старается об этом не думать.

Стива он чувствует за квартал — потому что привык и хорошенько изучил его запах. Он совершенно безвольно улыбается и идет еще минут пять, лыбясь, как придурок. Проходящие мимо девчонки-омеги мило хихикают и одаряют его улыбками, но он совсем не обращает на них внимания. Их запах он совсем не чувствует, даже если они идут в метре от него.

Лишь подойдя поближе и помахав Стиву, стоящему на другой стороне улицы, Баки чувствует, что что-то не так. Запах изменился, он стал грубее, и Баки хватает нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, что этот запах принадлежит чужому альфе. Улыбка стекает с его лица, он принюхивается, надеясь, что ему показалось, но нет, запах довольно стойкий, и у него непроизвольно руки сжимаются в кулаки.

— Привет, — устало, но радостно говорит ему Стив, но Баки его энтузиазм совершенно не разделяет. Он еще старается убедить себя, что запах, вероятно, исходит от кого-нибудь с улицы, но, приблизившись, понимает, что это не так. — Бак?

— Привет, — отзывается Баки спустя пару секунд. Вглядывается в Стива так, будто того уже повязали — конечно, его не могли повязать, Баки бы мигом узнал об этом — и все в груди словно сплетается в тугой узел, мешающий нормально дышать и говорить. Он хочет мгновенно поинтересоваться, какого черта от Стива тащит чужим альфой за километр, кто этот альфа такой и где Баки может найти его, чтобы перегрызть ему глотку. Но вместо этого он выдавливает охрипшим голосом: — Как день?

Стив небрежно пожимает плечами. Он-то не чувствует своего нового запаха, но Баки прекрасно может его отличить. Он идет и всматривается в него, ожидает, когда же Стив наконец скажет, какого хрена, однако тот лишь буднично вещает о каком-то случае с разбитой чашкой в издательстве. Баки совершенно не слушает его, пока не ухватывается за явно мужское имя, мелькающее в рассказе третий раз:

— Кто такой Джейсон? — прерывает он монолог Стива довольно грубым тоном. Стив непонимающе хмурится, но ничего по этому поводу не говорит, только поясняет:

— Наш редактор, мы с ним номер доделывали последние пару дней, я же только что рассказывал, — и голос у него такой, будто Стив объясняет что-то совершенно очевидное ребенку. — Бак, да что с тобой? Ты всю дорогу молчишь, словно воды в рот набрал.

— Ну извини, что не успеваю и слова вставить, пока ты треплешься о своем Джейсоне уже добрых десять минут, — неожиданно даже для себя огрызается Баки. Он чувствует такую злость, будто готов придушить голыми руками любого альфу, бету и омегу, который только подвернется ему на дороге.

— Ты точно в порядке? — уточняет Стив и кладет руку ему на плечо. Тогда Баки гневно сбрасывает ее с себя и, прежде чем стремительно перейти улицу и скрыться, бросает:

— Я переночую у родителей.

Он исчезает, не позволив Стиву начать расспрашивать, какого черта происходит. Лишь подойдя к знакомому дому, он вдруг осознает, что сейчас случилось: он взбесился и убежал, словно маленький ребенок, потому что от Стива пахло не им, а каким-то другим альфой, каким-то чертовым Джейсоном, а Баки ничего не мог с этим поделать. И это, вообще-то, нормально, как любой друг он должен радоваться, если Стив наконец начал проводить время с альфой — по запаху Баки понял, что это молодой и здоровый мужчина — но вместо радости Баки ощущает всепоглощающую испепеляющую ярость. Он без шуток готов отправиться на поиски неизвестного Джейсона по всему городу и убить его в какой-нибудь подворотне. Это настолько глупо и беспочвенно, что Баки хочется засмеяться, но ему ни черта не смешно.

Мама разбирает ему кровать в его старой детской и желает доброй ночи перед сном. Еще около трех часов Баки думает, что скажет завтра Стиву и как будет оправдывать свой поступок.

Весь следующий день в доках он готов залаять на любого приближающегося к нему человека. Аура ненависти витает вокруг, сливаясь с его запахом, и каждый рабочий обходит его стороной. К вечеру Баки более-менее приходит в себя и даже успокаивается. Он выкуривает около шести сигарет, пока ждет Стива у редакции. У него немного трясутся руки, и он неосознанно выискивает глазами того самого урода Джейсона.

Хотя он оказывается вовсе не уродом.

Джейсон выглядит неплохо. Он высокий, почти что ростом с Баки, темноволосый, с карими глазами и бледной кожей. Он не спортивный, но и не совсем тощий — словом, выглядит он, как нормальный здоровый альфа двадцати пяти-двадцати семи лет. Баки мечтает вколотить его самодовольное лицо в асфальт.

— Баки? — зовет Стив, когда видит его. Он немного растерян, но все же улыбается, как и всегда. — Ты чего тут?

Баки хочет улыбнуться в ответ и сказать, что ждет его, но вместо этого вновь грубит:

— А что, нельзя?

Стив хмурится — снова — и, кажется, готов начать выяснять отношения. Однако — нет.

— Бак, это Джейсон, — представляет Стив. Джейсон скалится и тянет Баки руку, которую ему хочется оторвать, но Баки принимает рукопожатие. — Джей, это Баки, мой лучший друг. Я тебе говорил о нем.

— Да, я помню, — отзывается Джейсон. Голос у него низкий и немного хрипит. Баки изображает нечто, напоминающее ухмылку хладнокровного убийцы. — Наслышан. Приятно познакомиться, Баки.

— Джеймс, — мигом исправляет его Баки.

— Бак, — предупреждающе начинает Стив. Он смотрит на него выразительным взглядом «Что за дерьмо с тобой происходит?», и Баки серьезно раздумывает развернуться и уйти — снова. Но он этого не делает — стоит на месте. Он вдруг понимает, что если ему придется драться за своего омегу, он непременно воспользуется шансом. Он даже начинает подсчитывать варианты развития событий и убеждается, что наверняка сможет уложить Джейсона на лопатки — господи, Баки думает, как дикарь — но, прежде чем происходит хоть что-нибудь, Джейсон отмирает и разряжает ситуацию:

— Слушай, Стив, я, наверное, пойду, — говорит он. — Увидимся завтра? Всего хорошего, Джеймс.

Баки готов воспламениться, потому что завтра, черт подери, суббота, выходной день, и если Стив собирается общаться с этим хреновым альфой вне работы, значит, скоро место Баки в его койке во время течек займет кое-кто другой.

Тут он вдруг понимает, откуда растут ноги, и ощущает острое желание застрелиться на месте. Нужно убираться, вернуться к родителям, устроиться на вторую работу, чтобы снять отдельную комнату, только для себя, потому что вся эта альтруистическая дружеская помощь Стиву ничем хорошим явно не закончится. И пока они прощаются с Джейсоном, Баки чувствует себя полнейшим придурком. Он так сильно хочет уйти, что едва стоит на месте.

— Так ты объяснишь, что происходит? — подчеркнуто холодно интересуется Стив, когда они заходят в их квартиру. Баки молчал всю дорогу до дома, идя, словно в воду опущенный.

— Ничего, — только и говорит Баки. Стив громко фыркает.

— Ты что, шутишь, Бак? — почти смеется он. Баки не отвечает. Он приземляется на один из стульев в их кухне и устало откидывается на спинку. — Какая муха тебя укусила? Чего ты так взъелся на Джейсона? Я думал, ты его там убьешь. Он хороший парень.

— Тебе-то видней, — не сдерживается Баки.

— Опять, — констатирует Стив.

Они снова затихают.

— Ты собираешься завтра идти с ним куда-то? — спрашивает Баки негромко. Стив решает налить чай, поэтому отворачивается, чтобы поставить чайник.

— Да. Мы решили погулять. Обещают хорошую погоду, а Джейсон хотел показать одно классное место, откуда можно нарисовать мост, — буднично говорит он. Баки будто тупым ножом режут. — А что?

Баки не должен делать этого. Он обязан отпустить Стива от себя, рано или поздно, и лучше прямо сейчас, иначе потом будет только хуже, но он, видимо, чересчур эгоист для этого, поэтому говорит:

— Хотел позвать тебя на Кони-Айленд. Мне денег дали, и я хотел… — он замолкает, думает, что заврался. — Неважно.

Стив оборачивается, смотрит прямо на него, и Баки очень хочется раствориться. Он и так наговорил лишнего, и хоть деньги у него и правда есть, он не должен портить все Стиву. Может, Стиву это нужно — ведь он так дружелюбно общался с Джейсоном; в этот же момент Баки понимает, что влюблен в Стива так сильно, как это возможно, и это по-настоящему дерьмовое умозаключение. А еще Баки ждет отказа.

— Я могу… — Стив пожимает плечами. — Могу отказаться. Если хочешь. Не то чтобы я так уж сильно хотел нарисовать этот мост.

Баки поднимает на него взгляд. Он хочет вскочить, прижать Стива к какой-нибудь мало-мальски плоской поверхности и повязать. Это желание такое сильное сейчас, когда на нем чувствуется аромат чужого альфы. Но Баки не такой ублюдок, чтобы позволить себе сделать нечто подобное. Связка против воли омеги давным-давно не практикуется, и Баки никогда не смог бы поступить со Стивом так по-скотски. Они не животные, они — люди, а у людей есть выбор.

— Хочу, — только и говорит Баки и улыбается — его предпочли чужому альфе. Стив улыбается в ответ и подходит к нему, чтобы обнять, и Баки вдыхает его запах полной грудью, смакуя его. Затем они пьют чай, а после ложатся спать в одну кровать, игнорируя вторую, и всю ночь Баки притирается к Стиву, делая вид, что спит, лишь бы его запах остался на Стиве подольше.

* * *

В 1943 году Стива увольняют из газеты, и это оказывается серьезным ударом не только для их бюджета, но и для самого Стива. Всему виной грипп, который Стив подхватил в начале октября и который свалил его в постель на добрые три месяца. Понятное дело, что ни один работодатель не стал бы ждать так долго, особенно в столь тяжелые времена, но Стив предсказуемо списывает увольнение на свой счет.

Вынужденный оставаться дома и не знающий, куда податься в поисках работы, Стив загорается почти сумасшедшей одержимостью — армией. Баки все чаще и чаще начинает слышать от него слова «война» и «долг», и ему это категорически не нравится. Он знает, что в Евразии творится настоящая мясорубка, но он никогда не пустит туда Стива, пока жив и ходит по американской земле.

Миссис Барнс умирает в ноябре, и теперь Баки работает лишь на себя и Стива. Он знает, как Стиву мерзко от одного лишь осознания, что Баки вновь его содержит, и даже если сам Баки не против этого факта, Стиву от этого только хуже. Он старается устроиться в несколько других издательств, потом идет искать работу в пекарнях, ларьках и даже доках, но его никуда не берут: во-первых, потому, что мест нет, а во-вторых, потому, что Стив все еще не повязан — а неповязанный омега на рабочем месте не нужен ни одному работодателю.

Стив и Баки как и прежде проводят по три дня каждые два месяца в одной постели. Они пробуют делать это по-разному — они не занимаются сексом, но Баки с радостью вылизывает его, трется об него, целует его в шею, плечи, грудь, пока Стив не кончает снова и снова, пока он не прекращает кусать руку и позволяет стонам заполнить их спальню на пару с ароматом от смазки.

Баки нравится выцеловывать его всего, его впалый живот, худые бедра, бледные ягодицы, подниматься к шее, спускаться к коленям; он с удовольствием берет в рот его член, смакует во влажной теплоте, трогает языком поджатые яйца, и он готов кончить лишь от этого, потому что он ласкает своего омегу. К двадцати пяти годам Баки окончательно убеждается, что, даже если он никогда не станет альфой Стива, Стив навсегда останется его омегой — единственным, кого Баки так отчаянно хочет повязать.

В двадцать пять Стив почему-то укрепляется в уверенности, что он должен воевать. Баки это поначалу не воспринимает серьезно, но затем начинает по-настоящему пугаться его рвения. Он знает, что рано или поздно Рузвельт даст добро на открытие американского фронта, и так же он знает, что если это произойдет, его обязательно призовут — его, здорового молодого альфу, но не Стива. Мало того, что Стив омега, он к тому же еще и крайне болезненный, с целым списком серьезных диагнозов, начиная от плоскостопия и заканчивая астмой. А еще он неповязанный и до сих пор девственник.

Тем не менее, Стиву на это как будто плевать, и он вполне серьезно собирается стать солдатом. Когда он в очередной раз рассказывает Баки, что не имеет права просто сидеть в стороне, ведь он мужчина, даже если омега, Баки прерывает его:

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе нужна будет связка?

Тогда Стив качает головой.

— Зачем?

Баки хмыкает, поражаясь, какой же Стив иногда наивный. Или он просто притворяется? Как бы там ни было, Баки просвещает его:

— Неповязанных омег не берут в армию, — просто говорит он. — Во-первых, потому что повязанные омеги не сбивают с толку альф. Во-вторых, если омега не повязан, значит, он болен, — объясняет, как дважды два. Стив хмуро скрещивает руки на груди и заметно мрачнеет.

— Я думал, это правило давно отменили, — замечает он упрямо. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Уверен, что нет.

И он знает, что прав — омег самих по себе берут в армию крайне неохотно, а неповязанных и близко не подпускают. Одна только мысль о том, что его Стив окажется черти где наедине с, по меньшей мере, пятью десятками альф, бросает Баки в холод. Он ворочается всю ночь, представляя это, и ему становится по-настоящему страшно. Этого нельзя допустить, никоим образом.

Конечно, и повязанные омеги могут менять альф, однако это происходит чаще всего из-за смерти альфы и по желанию самого омеги. Пытаться завладеть повязанным омегой не горит желанием ни один альфа — это неэтично и осуждается в обществе с древних веков. Для этого и существует связка — неразрушимые путы, которыми люди добровольно себя оплетают; с начала времен это был сигнал, самая яркая метка. Баки знает, что связка для омеги — очень ответственный шаг. Для женщин это означает брак и принадлежность, для мужчин — вечный стойкий запах альфы на себе. Также Баки знает, что мужчины очень редко друг друга повязывают, потому он уверен: Стив не пойдет на этот шаг. Это слишком даже для него.

Однако Баки, очевидно, ошибается, потому что спустя два месяца, незадолго до очередной течки, они встречаются со Стивом на кухне после долгого трудового дня, и пока Баки пьет чай, Стив говорит ему после долгого молчания:

— Баки, — зовет несмело и тихо, — ты можешь… — он поджимает губы, не зная, как сказать. Баки тут же хмурится и внимательно смотрит ему в лицо. Когда Стив все же договаривает, Баки совершенно натурально давится чаем. — Ты можешь повязать меня?

Они сидят в тишине около трех или четырех минут. Баки непонимающе смотрит на него, а Стив изо всех сил прячет взгляд.

— Стиви, ты… ты чего? — спрашивает Баки охрипшим голосом. Он глядит на Стива, не моргая.

— Я был в призывном пункте, — сознается Стив без какого-либо намека на чувство вины. — И мне сказали, что неповязанных омег не берут, — опускает глаза, тихо добавляет: — Даже медкомиссию не дали пройти. Просто выгнали.

Баки все же отмирает:

— Ты шутишь, да? — спрашивает он. Смотрит долгим взглядом, но нет, Стив не шутит, он выглядит крайне серьезно и даже воинственно. Баки не собирается верить в это.

— Мне это нужно, Бак, — оскорбляется Стив. — Нужна связка, понимаешь? А ты — единственный, к кому я могу обратиться.

— Ты из ума выжил, — констатирует Баки спустя несколько долгих секунд пустого молчания. — Ты хоть понимаешь, чего просишь? Ты совсем чокнулся?

— Баки, я…

Но Баки грубо обрывает его на полуслове:

— Ты понимаешь, что это навсегда? Пока я не умру — ты понимаешь?!

— Я знаю! — огрызается Стив, сжимает кулаки. — Но мне это нужно, чтобы…

— Ты не пойдешь в армию! — Баки бьет по столу с такой силой, что подскакивают их чашки и гремят чайные ложечки. — Сколько можно, Стив!

Но Стив выглядит крайне оскорбленным и до чертиков уверенным. Он вскакивает со стула, глядит на Баки в упор.

— Не тебе это решать, черт тебя подери, Джеймс мать твою Барнс! — рычит он. — Это мой выбор, ты понял? Я устал слушать от тебя это нытье! — выплевывает в праведном гневе, и Баки хочется схватить его и заткнуть, но Стив выстреливает ему прямо в голову: — Если ты не поможешь, — с мрачной уверенностью говорит он, — тогда я найду кого-нибудь другого.

С этими словами он собирается было выйти из квартиры, но Баки успевает подскочить и схватить его за запястье. Он дергает Стива на себя с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас оторвет ему руку.

— Мудак, — зло отзывается Баки, но не выпускает его. Стив пытается выпутаться, однако все его попытки тщетны. В конце концов он резко замирает, устало опускает плечи и чуть было не падает на стул. Он прячет лицо в свободной руке.

— Прости, — говорит наконец. Голос тихий и какой-то упавший. Баки молчит и ждет. — Я знаю, что это неправильно. Знаю, как много прошу. Но, Бак… — Он замолкает, и Баки становится так больно за него, что он готов сделать все на свете, но — нет, только не это. С пятнадцати лет он мечтал повязать Стива Роджерса, самого прекрасного омегу из всех, каких Баки когда-либо знал, но теперь, когда он сам об этом просит, Баки не сделает этого для такой цели. Баки не сделает этого ради войны. — Может, хоть там я буду не бесполезен? Может, хоть санитаром возьмут? Черт…

Баки опускается перед ним на колени. Кладет одну руку ему на колено, другой касается его подбородка и поворачивает голову к себе. Немного тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, линию челюсти, висок. Стив тяжело вздыхает, будто раненый, и Баки больно за него, почти физически — как это было тогда, когда Стив мучился от невозможно болезненных течек.

— Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно, Стиви, — говорит Баки, стараясь поймать его взгляд. Он сжимает его руку в своей, гладит большим пальцем ладонь. — Но я не сделаю этого ради войны.

Стив смотрит на него. Они сидят в молчании, будто застывшие в вечном льде.

— Тогда сделай это ради меня, — шепотом просит он. Баки сжимает челюсти почти до хруста. — Пожалуйста, Бак. Ты — единственный, кого я могу попросить.

Баки долгое время не отвечает. Спустя минут десять он коротко кивает. Стив кивает в ответ, и перед тем, как Баки уходит, он говорит:

— В субботу начнется, и… — он виновато пожимает плечами. — Ты можешь еще подумать, Бак.

Но он не думает.

* * *

В субботу Баки приходит после обеда. Снимает пиджак, во внутреннем кармане которого покоится повестка, разувается, расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. В тишине их квартиры Баки чувствует аромат Стива так, будто находится в саду с миллионами цветов. Он неспешно идет в спальню, видит Стива, уже обнаженного, вертящегося на простынях. У него есть время отказаться, есть возможность — Баки знает это — но он не отказывается. Он чересчур эгоист для того, чтобы отказаться от связки с человеком, которого любит уже долгие-долгие годы. Он отчаянно надеется, что Стива не возьмут в армию в любом случае. Ведь он такой маленький и болезненный, что никакая связка это не изменит — и Стив не пройдет медкомиссию.

Баки стыдно осознать, что впервые он по-настоящему целует Стива именно в этот день — день, когда должен повязать его, но повязать не потому, что Стив любит его и хочет, а из-за войны, на которую тот все равно не попадет. Тем не менее, Баки-то на нее уходит, и, возможно, больше шанса сделать это у него не выпадет. Плюс ко всему, если он все-таки погибнет, Стив сможет найти себе кого-нибудь другого — ведь действие связки, фактически, прекратится, и он вновь будет свободен.

Стив с готовностью открывает рот и позволяет Баки коснуться своим языком его. У них обоих трясутся пальцы и они оба покрываются румянцем. Баки возбуждается так быстро, что не успевает заметить, как брюки начинают жать в районе ширинки. Ему жарко-жарко-жарко, но вместе с тем Баки хочет просто встать и уйти, поскольку осознание того, что он поощряет фанатичную одержимость Стива вступить в армию, отрезвляет получше ведра ледяной воды. Но в то же время, он ждал слишком долго, чтобы просто исчезнуть теперь, когда ему позволено сделать все.

Он раздевается за пару секунд, скидывает штаны и белье, забирается на кровать и прижимается к Стиву так же, как делал это многие разы до этого. Он разводит ноги Стива медленно, давая ему возможность передумать, но Стив так сильно впивается в его плечи, что Баки понимает: он настроен крайне серьезно. Он правда готов пойти на связку с альфой, с которым этого не хочет, чтобы отправиться на войну, куда его в любом случае не возьмут. Баки, может, даже позабавился бы этой ситуации, произойди она с кем-нибудь другим.

Баки целует Стива очень-очень долго. Отвлекается от его губ, только чтобы поцеловать линию челюсти, укусить за подбородок, спуститься к уху и обвести ушную раковину языком. Стив тихо стонет, прогибается в пояснице, чтобы быть к нему поближе; его ресницы дрожат, а скулы покраснели, и будь Баки проклят на месте, если это не самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни.

Они обнимаются, трутся друг о друга и целуются так долго, что Баки кажется, будто проходит целая вечность, прежде чем его палец оказывается у Стива между ягодиц. Он трогает вход на пробу подушечкой указательного пальца, водит по кругу, поглаживая, и Стив начинает тяжело и загнанно дышать. Его член дергается, когда Баки проталкивает в него палец на одну фалангу. Его руки впиваются Баки в предплечья, а губы приоткрываются в крике, и Баки улыбается, смотря на него. Он знает, что долго растягивать не придется: смазки так много, что Стиву не будет больно, но он все равно медлит, добавляет еще два пальца, прежде чем вынуть их прочь и потянуться за еще одним поцелуем. Стив смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он не может не смотреть в ответ.

Когда он входит, Стив вскрикивает и протяжно стонет; его будто подбрасывает на месте, и Баки вцепляется в него, в его бедра и бока, словно боится, что он сейчас исчезнет. Стиву хорошо: он кусает губы, елозит на одном месте бедрами, хрипит и скулит, а Баки чувствует, как его член обволакивает теплота и смазка. Он целует каждый сантиметр кожи Стива, оказавшиеся перед ним, и двигается ритмично, но неспешно, так, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.

Но их обоих в любом случае не хватит надолго, поэтому спустя время, когда чувствует, как яйца крепнут, Баки разрывает очередной их поцелуй и спрашивает:

— Ты… точно?

Стив смотрит на него почти что черными глазами и уверенно кивает. Баки не собирается спрашивать дважды — в конце концов, у Стива было столько времени, чтобы обдумать это. Он скашивает глаза на его левое плечо, острое и тонкое, казавшееся таким хрупким, будто тут же сломается, если Баки сомкнет на нем зубы.

Но оно не ломается, когда Баки это наконец-то делает — когда Баки связывает их. Он кусает Стива до крови, так, что рвет тонкую пергаментную кожу, и Стив кончает, когда Баки его повязывает. Баки следует за ним спустя бесконечные доли секунд, и все силы его словно покидают. Во рту разливается металлический привкус омежьей крови, и Баки смакует его, перекатывает на языке.

— Спасибо, — хрипит Стив. Баки не отзывается.

Спустя несколько десятков минут, проведенных, будто в вакууме, Баки поднимается, чтобы помочь Стиву забинтовать место укуса, пока рана не затянется.

Все это время они молчат. Они молчат все три дня, что лежат в кровати нагими, как делали это прежде. Баки нужно будет явиться в призывной пункт до среды будущей недели, так что он наслаждается последней течкой Стива рядом с ним. Вполне возможно, что больше такого никогда не случится.

В среду его забирают на войну.


	2. Chapter 2

_2\. европа_

Дум-Дум смотрит на него с едва прикрытой паникой на лице. Баки непонимающе выгибает бровь и отвлекается от попыток поджечь сигарету. Подоспевший тут же Морита выглядит не менее встревоженным, и тогда Баки окончательно теряется.

— Эээ, — начинает Морита. — Сержант, тут такое дело…

Баки хмурится, бросает попытки поджечь мокрую от недавнего дождя папиросу и непонимающе переспрашивает:

— Да что стряслось?

Морита и Дум-Дум переглядываются.

— В общем, это капитан… — говорит Морита. Сержант поднимается с мокрого бревна.

— Что с капитаном?

Еще пару секунд молчания. Дум-Дум чешет затылок и говорит:

— У него это, — прокашливается. — Течка началась.

Баки пораженно округляет глаза.

— Чего? С какого черта?

Ответа не следует, потому что никто понятия не имеет, какого хрена у Стива вдруг началась течка, ведь доктор Эрскин предупреждал его, что благодаря сыворотке она, вероятнее всего, либо совсем прекратится, либо видоизменится. И так как у Стива не было намеков на течку последние три месяца, все, кто знал, что он омега, предположили, что сработал первый вариант. А теперь Морита и Дум-Дум на важном задании вдруг говорят Баки, что у его омеги началась течка.

— Да кто бы знал, — отмахивается Дум-Дум. — Филлипс пока не в курсе, с капитаном сейчас Картер. Он тебя звал.

Баки не нужно повторять дважды: он берет свою винтовку и стремительно пробирается к их разбитому лагерю. В капитанской палатке, стоящей чуть поодаль от остальных, горит свет, и Баки начинает чувствовать знакомый позабытый запах еще задолго до того, как отодвигает полог палатки и забирается внутрь.

На спальном мешке лежит Стив. У него блестящее от пота лицо и слипшиеся волосы. Баки в последний раз видел его таким еще до того, как они начали практиковать те обжимания в кровати. Агент Картер сидит рядом со Стивом и держит его за руку в надежде подбодрить. Ей, вероятно, неизвестно, каково это — мужская омежчья течка, ведь она бета, но вид у нее такой, словно она чувствует каждый его спазм собственным телом.

— Баки, — зовет Стив, завидев его. Баки кивает и подбирается ближе. Он тут же садится рядом и принюхивается.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он. Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и отвечает хриплым голосом:

— Уже лучше.

Баки усмехается и поднимает взгляд на агента.

— Мэм, — говорит он. — Думаю, вам лучше уйти.

Пегги Картер кивает. Она еще раз сжимает руку Стива, прощается с ним, поднимается со своего места и стремительно покидает палатку капитана. Баки знает, что, скорее всего, все остальные парни отправились к костру, и она теперь идет туда же.

Баки забывает о ней сразу же, как теряет из виду, потому что аромат невыносимо хорош; он стягивает полевую куртку и отбрасывает в сторону.

— Сильно болит? — спрашивает Баки. Стив выразительно смотрит на него, затем разлепляет губы и говорит:

— Не болит.

Баки непонимающе хмурится, а затем, видя долгий взгляд Стива, наконец понимает.

— О…

Он облизывает губы и тут же чувствует возбуждение. Он опускает глаза вниз и видит, что у Стива действительно стоит. Это так неожиданно, что Баки немного теряется первые несколько секунд. Он совсем забывает, как нужно дышать и говорить, и потому только загнанно молчит.

— Бак… — зовет его Стив и тянет к нему руку, и тогда Баки наконец отмирает, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его в уголок рта.

Они не целовались с того самого дня связки, и теперь, вновь ощущая горячую теплоту рта Стива, Баки готов продолжать это хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он стягивает рубашку так быстро, как только может, и стаскивает майку. Стив делает то же самое; теперь, глядя на его тело, Баки кажется, что он оказался в постели с кем-то другим. Но запах все тот же, и во время течки он только сильнее, и Баки практически тонет в нем. Они целуются долго и влажно, с мокрыми звуками и укусами. Баки вдыхает полной грудью, на миг отстранившись и прижавшись носом к его шее, и вспоминает почему-то лабораторию Золы, то, как среди вони ржавого металла, крови и прочих запахов других альф-солдат он почувствовал аромат своего омеги. Тогда Баки решил, что сошел с ума, но спустя минуту аромат лишь усилился, а потом перед глазами Баки появился образ высокого сильного мужчины, напоминавшего Стива Роджерса.

Стив не рассказывал о том, как вообще попал на Эксперимент Эрскина. Он только сказал, что доктор нашел его сам, увидев, что ради армии он пошел на связку. Стив пояснил, что попал в один из тренировочных лагерей, а оттуда — прямо в лабораторию ученого. Затем он некоторое время плясал на сценах вместе с труппой девчонок в коротких платьях, а потом узнал, что сто седьмой полк разбит, и отправился искать сержанта Джеймса Барнса. На этом история его обрывалась — дальше Баки и сам знал — и потому они как-то не объяснялись на эту тему.

Теперь, чувствуя под руками крепкие мышцы и горячую кожу, Баки наконец понимает, что произошло. Его болезненный слабый Стив исчез насовсем, растворился в чудодейственной сыворотке, а на его место пришел высокий широкоплечий офицер, готовый дать фору любому, даже самому сильному альфе, готовый сунуться в пекло, вести за собой людей и победить. Может, поэтому все остальные парни, включая Воющих Коммадос, охотно согласились пойти за капитаном-омегой.

Но он все равно остался омегой.

И Баки ощущает знакомую горячую влагу смазки на ладони, когда ведет рукой вниз, чтобы провести пальцами между его крепких округлых ягодиц, собрать вязкую жидкость и размазать меж подушечками пальцев, словно убеждаясь, что все по-настоящему.

— Давай, Бак, — бормочет Стив, смотря на него из-под все таких же длинных ресниц. Баки кивает и поскорее расстегивает свои штаны.

Он входит медленно, но уверенно, и Стив больно закусывает запястье, чтобы не застонать в голос — он не хочет, чтобы остальные Коммандос слышали его, даже если они и так знают, что здесь происходит — по запаху. Тем не менее, у Стива все еще до чокнутого острое чувство такта, потому он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не начать вскрикивать, когда Баки наконец погружается до самого конца, до шлепка бедер о ягодицы. Он смотрит на Баки, не отрывая взгляда, и Баки наклоняется, убирает прочь его руку и целует так крепко, как только может. Под его пальцами — округлые мускулы, упругие и живые, и ничего от прежней угловатости и костлявости.

Он двигается быстро и ритмично, отрывается от его рта, только чтобы вылизать шею и ключицы, провести языком по месту укуса, который оставил несколько месяцев назад. Стив виляет бедрами, вцепляется в его спину и плечи до синяков, а кончает с протяжным подавляемым стоном, прикусив кулак. Баки смотрит на него, не отрываясь, пока продолжает двигаться, и кончает внутрь — как тогда, в день связки — спустя бесконечность. Он сваливается на Стива, затем перекатывается рядом, на спину, и молча глядит в потолок палатки. Все его тело — раскаленная печь, по лбу сбегают капельки пота, и он готов просто взять и уснуть.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив. Он облизывает губы и скашивает на Баки виноватый взгляд. — Это было непрофессионально. В смысле… Не нужно было звать тебя. Мы на задании и все такое. Просто я…

— Все в порядке, — говорит Баки, прерывая поток его бессвязных извинений. — Ты бы провалялся все три дня, если бы мы этого не сделали. Сам знаешь.

— Да, — соглашается Стив без особых возражений. — Я не знаю, почему это вновь случилось. Эрскин говорил, что течки, скорее всего, совсем прекратятся. Ее и не было все три месяца. А сейчас…

— Я понимаю, Стиви, правда, — обрывает его Баки. — Все путем. — Он успокаивающе улыбается, давая Стиву знать, что все в порядке. — К тому же, — добавляет он, — хотим мы этого или нет, ты теперь мой омега. И это, можно сказать, моя обязанность. Так что — обращайся.

Стив фыркает, и Баки тут же получает тычок в бок.

— Прости меня, — тут же говорит Стив, и улыбка исчезает с его лица. — За то, что… Ты не хотел этой связки. Прости, что вынудил.

Баки вздыхает.

— Я не хотел не связки, Стив, — тихо говорит он. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты был тут.

На это Стив не находится, что ответить. Он отводит виноватый взгляд и больше ничего не произносит. Баки расценивает это по-своему и садится, чтобы начать одеваться. Застегивает штаны, натягивает майку, рубашку и куртку. Стив следует его примеру, и спустя пару минут они уже полностью готовы воевать. Баки по запаху чувствует, что секс помог, и течка отступила — как это и должно быть. Поэтому через какое-то время они уже сидят у костра в компании Коммандос и агента Картер.

Может, они побыли бы в палатке подольше, если бы знали, что это — последняя их близость в этом столетии.

_3\. вашингтон_

Когда Стив просыпается, первое, чего ему по-настоящему хочется, — это уснуть обратно. Он чувствует себя потерянным и абсолютно одиноким, и новый мир ему совершенно точно не нравится. Дело даже не в том, что за семьдесят лет его ледяного сна наступила новая эпоха, что появились миллионы новых и непонятных ему вещей и поменялись моральные устои. Даже тот факт, что в мире больше не осталось мужчин-омег — они прекратили рождаться после сорок восьмого — не беспокоит Стива больше, чем осознание, что он остался один в новом столетии, без своего друга и своего альфы.

Спустя неделю после воскрешения Стив находит Пегги Картер, свою боевую подругу. Она уже почти столетняя женщина, страдающая от страшных болезней, и когда Пегги, седая, иссохшая, слабая, видит Стива, пришедшего навестить ее с букетом лилий, она уверена, что на дворе все еще сороковые, а Стив вернулся с того сумасшедшего задания, чтобы с ней потанцевать. Это настолько больно — видеть ее такой, зная, что для Стива буквально неделю назад она была сильной, красивой и молодой женщиной — что Стив не может усидеть рядом с ней и часа. Он сбегает, говоря, что должен переделать кучу дел, и что совсем скоро вернется. Потом он отправляется на кладбище, где стоит над пустой могилой Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, обложенной цветами, и долго-долго молчит. Непроизвольно поднимает руку и касается своего левого плеча, того места, где побледнел шрам от укуса, оставленного в день связки шестьдесят восемь лет назад.

Затем Стива Роджерса знакомят с Мстителями, и это действительно хорошая идея — вновь начать служить и приносить пользу. Этому он обязан ЩИТу и Нику Фьюри, который оказывается их лидером. Вообще-то, Мстители — неплохие ребята, по крайней мере, большинство из них. Стив знакомится с русской девушкой Наташей Романовой, ее другом Клинтом Бартоном, учеными Брюсом Беннером и Тони Старком, сыном старого знакомого Стива Говарда Старка, а еще Стиву представляют настоящего бога — Тора Одинсона, оказавшегося вполне милым и добрым парнем. Всего их шесть человек — два альфы, две омеги, один бета и Тор, который не принадлежит ни одному из этих видов, поскольку в Асгарде подобного нет.

Они вполне неплохо сплочаются, если не считать того факта, что первое время Стив терпеть не может Тони Старка. Тони мало похож на своего отца — он раз в сто язвительнее, надоедливее и бестактнее. Его мерзкие подколки и шуточки по поводу вида Стива первое время злят настолько, что они почти всерьез берутся драться. Однако затем им приходится найти общий язык, поскольку мир в опасности, и единственные люди, способные предотвратить порабощение Земли — это Мстители.

В конечном счете, остановив апокалипсис, Стив приходит к выводу, что Тони неплохой парень, просто до жути избалованный и самовлюбленный, но и в нем есть что-то хорошее: например, он готов взорваться вместе с атомной бомбой, чтобы не допустить ее падения на Манхэттэн, и очень любит свою девушку Пеппер Поттс. Поэтому они перестают ругаться и даже могут назваться приятелями, хотя Стив не уверен, что между ними есть дружба — по крайней мере, он не доверяет Тони так, как Наташе или Клинту. Тем не менее, Мстители становятся его друзьями и единственными людьми, которых в будущем Стив мог бы назвать семьей.

У Стива нет течек все три года, что он живет в новом мире, и он связывает это с сывороткой и семьюдесятью годами заморозки. По правде говоря, открывшемуся факту Стив чертовски рад, поскольку три дня невыносимой боли вряд ли были бы ему на руку — а он знает, что это были бы мучения, а не желание, потому что его альфа погиб. И никакого другого альфу Стив не собирается подпускать к себе ни на шаг ближе, чем того позволяют современные этикет и нормы.

Позднее Стив знакомится еще с двумя отличными ребятами — альфой Сэмом Уилсоном и бетой Шэрон Картер. Они оба военные и замечательные товарищи. Сэм Уилсон в рекордные сроки становится добрым другом Стива, и Стив счастлив, что может положиться на кого-то в этом новом пугающем мире.

У Стива более-менее размеренная жизнь, наполненная миссиями, общением с Мстителями, Сэмом и Шэрон. Ему предоставляют собственную боевую группу — У.Д.А.Р. — во главе с альфой неплохой подготовки Броком Рамлоу, который вертится вокруг Стива совершенно очевидно, однако Стив предпочитает игнорировать его знаки внимания. Они сражаются бок о бок, и драки — это все, что Стив готов с ним делить.

Неожиданно даже для себя Стив принимает свою природу. Это происходит как-то само собой, и он вдруг осознает, что не стыдится быть омегой. Ему становится проще работать и отражать бестактные нападки Тони Старка, однако он жалеет, что это осознание не пришло к нему гораздо раньше.

Но и эта жизнь заканчивается, стоит ЩИТу пасть, а Нику Фьюри погибнуть. Когда Стив бежит за его убийцей, ему кажется, что ноги сами несут его; и все его тело прошибает страшной волной, когда незнакомец в маске ловит пущенный в него щит, чтобы вернуть Стиву обратно с удвоенной силой.

Наташа говорит, что знает, кто такой наемник для Фьюри. Она называет его Зимним Солдатом и уверена, что никому не удастся его отыскать. Он всегда приходит сам и всегда без приглашения, и если в деле Зимний Солдат, значит, кто-нибудь точно умрет. Однако Стив Роджерс давным-давно не верит в призраков, потому отыскать стрелка становится для него делом чести.

Они превращаются в преступников, когда Стив узнает, что ЩИТ давно пал, и весь предыдущий год он дрался плечом к плечу с гидровцами.

И, несмотря на великолепную подготовку и отточенную технику боя, появление Зимнего Солдата все равно становится неожиданностью. Он нападает на мосту, посреди города, пока Стив, Сэм и Наташа едут с гидровским заложником; он превращает машину Сэма в металлолом, а его группа поддержки делает из пассажирского автобуса решето. Стив делает все возможное, чтобы справиться с ним, но у противника преимущество благодаря протезу левой руки. Стив не чувствует его запаха, пока не схватывается с ним в рукопашном бою. Когда Зимний Солдат приближается достаточно близко, чтобы Стив мог принюхаться, он понимает, что с ним дерется альфа. Запах, ударяющий в ноздри, на миг дезориентирует Стива, и тот пропускает несколько ударов в лицо, но довольно быстро находится и продолжает борьбу.

Ему удается перенять инициативу благодаря щиту, но когда он лишает Зимнего Солдата маски, он явно оказывается к этому не готов, потому что за маской хладнокровного русского убийцы — лицо Баки Барнса, немного более взрослое, чем Стив помнит, но все еще его. Стив замирает, смотрит на него не отрываясь, и наконец понимает, почему его запах так сильно въелся под кожу всего за несколько минут боя. Он зовет его — своего Баки — но Баки рычит на него, его «Какой к черту Баки?» въедается Стиву под кожу, он направляет оружие, а затем исчезает. И Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как сдаться подоспевшему У.Д.А.Р.у.

Пока они едут в бронированном фургоне, пока сбегают оттуда, пока встречаются с выжившим Ником Фьюри и готовятся к битве за Вашингтон, у Стива невыносимо болит укус, так, словно появился пару минут назад. Наташа видит выражение его лица и спрашивает:

— Когда тебя повязали?

Стив молчит какое-то время. Хоть он и знает, что может доверять Наташе, он все равно оказывается не готов к этому разговору. Но, тем не менее, он отвечает:

— В сорок третьем, — и невольно улыбается, когда вспоминает те годы. — Он должен был уйти на войну. А я… Не мог отпустить его просто так. Я попросил его о связке и сказал, что иначе мне не дадут вступить в армию. Меня бы и так не взяли, если бы не Эрскин, но он… Это был мой последний шанс попросить его. Если бы я не попросил, может, у меня не было бы больше возможности. Я бы в жизни не простил себе, если бы не сделал этого. Я знал, что никому не позволю повязать себя, кроме него. — Стив замолкает, чувствуя себя так, будто с шеи его сняли непомерный груз, вытащили его из петли. — Я был эгоистом. Я знал, что он этого не хочет. Он всегда искал мне кого-то другого. Но я так любил его, что… Не мог позволить ему уйти без этого.

Наташа невесомо улыбается пухлыми губами, будто понимает его.

— Это был Баки Барнс? — говорит она. — Твой альфа?

Стив не отвечает, только кивает едва заметно.

— Он был моим лучшим другом. Помогал мне справляться с течками. Боль была такой невыносимой, что я не мог шевелиться все три дня. Первое время он работал наизнос, чтобы добыть обезболивающее. Потом нашел другой способ и продолжал помогать мне. Он не бросил меня, даже когда я попросил его о связке. Я не знал человека лучше.

Наташа больше не спрашивает, а Стив чувствует себя так, будто исповедался за долгие-долгие годы.

— А ты? — спрашивает он. — Ты еще не повязана?

Наташа почему-то усмехается. На непонимающий взгляд Стива она легко говорит ему:

— Омег уже давно не повязывают, Роджерс, — поясняет она. — Где-то с восьмидесятых.

— Что? — не верит Стив. — Ты шутишь.

— Не-а, — качает рыжеволосой головой Наташа. — В России от связки отказались в девяностых, например. Но где-то с нулевых она осталась разве что в Африке.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но заходит Сэм и говорит, что пора выдвигаться. Наташа кивает, и они исчезают вместе с Фьюри. Сэм, Стив и Мария идут к Трискелиону втроем.

* * *

Стиву больно сражаться с Баки, настолько, что эмоциональная боль становится физической. Он знает, что Баки никогда не выстрелил бы в него, будь он в своем уме, но психическое состояние его альфы очень далеко от здорового. Стиву страшно, что одному из них придется погибнуть. Именно поэтому он отдает Марии Хилл четкий приказ запускать самоликвидацию вместе с ним. Он знает, что, если удастся достучаться до Баки, они смогут выжить вместе. Если нет — Стив не собирается оставлять его умирать одного. Не снова.

Они дерутся, когда вокруг все рушится и крошится. Стекла, металл, огонь — все сливается в один шквал. В какой-то момент Стив бросает щит и остается полностью безоружным, с одной колотой раной и тремя огнестрельными ранениями. Баки не останавливает запах его крови — он бьет и бьет своей железной рукой, и Стиву кажется, что все кончится прямо здесь. Его хватает, только чтобы сказать Баки, что он с ним до конца, что он не собирается сдаваться. И когда Стив падает вниз, летит куда-то в пропасть, ему чудится, будто это и есть смерть.

Он ударяется о ровную гладь воды с чудовищной силой, которая мигом вышибает его в бессознательный вакуум. Проснувшись в белоснежной палате больницы, Стив больше не чувствует запаха своего альфы, и плечо совсем не болит.

* * *

Течка настигает его на одной из миссий. Стив валится замертво, сраженный адской болью во всем теле. Каждая кость, каждый кусочек плоти будто жжется и крошится, и Стив не может сделать ничего, кроме как постараться сгруппироваться и притянуть руки к лицу, в попытке закрыть голову от возможных попаданий пуль.

Сэм первый чувствует, что что-то не так. Он появляется из неоткуда и долго старается докричаться. Ощутив сладкий запах, ударивший в ноздри, он чертыхается и подхватывает Стива, чтобы утащить его из-под огня. Стив не может ничего ему ответить, все его тело похоже на один большой синяк, так больно ему не было никогда, поэтому он теряет сознание довольно быстро, и проснуться выходит лишь на больничной койке спустя пару дней. Он узнает, что вышел из строя прямо в бою, и если бы не Сэм, террористы легко застрелили бы его. Это все очень-очень плохо, и на внеплановом собрании Мстителей они пытаются понять, что с этим делать.

— Есть вариант дать лекарства, — говорит Брюс Беннер. — Но дело в том, что эти лекарства, как бы, эээ… Они рассчитаны на женщин. Ведь мужчин-омег нет уже как минимум лет тридцать. Поэтому я не уверен, что они подействуют на тебя, Стив. Особенно если учесть, что ты — суперсолдат.

Стив сосредоточенно кивает.

— Я чего-то не понял, с какого черта у тебя вообще вдруг началась течка? — вмешивается Тони Старк. Стив поднимает на него взгляд. Немного подумав, он говорит:

— Думаю, это из-за Баки. Ведь после битвы на гелликариере прошло ровно два месяца, так? Поэтому…

— Погоди, — вмешивается Клинт Бартон. — Какой еще Баки? Твой старый приятель, что ли? При чем тут он?

— Зимний Солдат, — поясняет Стив неохотно. — Это Баки.

— Секундочку! — не дав удивиться Клинту, вновь подает голос Старк. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что твой альфа — это русский наемный убийца, которого держали в морозилке черти сколько лет? А никого получше не мог найти?

— Мой альфа — Баки Барнс, — рычит на него Стив.

— Так что нам теперь делать? — вмешивается Сэм Уилсон, не дав спору развиться, за что Стив ему благодарен.

— Думаю, можно будет использовать это, чтобы найти его, — пожимает плечами Стив. Старк со своего места фыркает.

— И как, интересно? Встанешь на коленки и подставишь задницу в ожидании, что он придет по зову…

— Тони…

— Ладно-ладно, молчу, — сдается Старк под испепеляющим взглядом Капитана Америка и Черной Вдовы. — Но идея дерьмовая.

— Он меня узнает, — уверенно говорит Стив, обводит всех присутствующих твердым взглядом. Наташа и Сэм почти синхронно кивают.

Они идут за ним.

_4.бухарест_

Стив не уверен, что Баки там будет. В конце концов, наводка, которую услужливо предоставила Шэрон, могла оказаться очередной пустышкой. Однако все следы, которые Стиву удалось собрать за год, привели его в Румынию, и если Баки здесь нет, он не представляет, куда податься дальше. Наташа и Сэм уже явно вымотались за все то время, что таскаются по миру вместе с Капитаном Америка, и Стив благодарен им за то, что они продолжают идти за ним.

Квартирка, в которую он приходит, без формы и щита — просто обыкновенный парень в кепке и гражданском — выглядит бедной и дешевой. Матрац, брошенный на пол, несколько деревянных шкафов, газовая плита, выглядящая так, словно пережила не одну атомную войну, тусклый свет и множество пакетиков с готовой едой: быстрорастворимая лапша, кофе, батончики. Стив оглядывает небольшое помещение и приходит к выводу, что здесь явно кто-то живет.

Он собирается сесть и ждать, когда вдруг чувствует чудовищной силы спазм во всем теле. Его скручивает болью, и он валится на пол. Матерится от души, когда не находит в кармане шприц с лекарством от Брюса, которое может отсрочить течку. Весь этот год Стив учился заново мириться с муками во время течек, которые настигали его каждые два месяца. Если бы не Брюс Беннер, сумевший разработать для него лекарство и сильнейшее обезболивающее, Стив мучился бы еще сильнее.

Он не знает, что делать, лишь понимает, что не может подняться. Наспех просчитывает свои возможности, тут же, впрочем, поняв, что не сможет драться во время течки, к тому же с альфой. Со своим альфой.

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем слышатся шаги. Он видит одни лишь ноги, но запах узнает мгновенно. Стиву удается поднять голову, и тогда он взглядывает прямо в потерянное лицо Баки. Баки выглядит помятым, в старой одежде и темной кепке, и взгляд у него такой, будто он увидел наряд боевиков в своей квартире. Стив не сразу понимает, что на него направлен пистолет.

— Баки, — хрипло зовет его Стив. Он тянет к нему руку, собрав все силы, чтобы поднять ее, и не успевает понять, что произошло, когда получает удар по лицу.

— Черт, — тут же сипит Баки. — Черт, прости, — говорит он. Неверяще смотрит на него, будто видит впервые. Неуверенно опускается на колени рядом с ним и кладет руку на лоб, убеждаясь, что у Стива температура под сорок.

— Баки, — повторяет Стив. Баки пялится на него в неверии.

— Что ты… — он не договаривает, не зная, что делать. Вскакивает, подлетает к двери, хватает рюкзак, вытащенный из-под досок, явно собираясь сбежать, но замирает, стоит Стиву зарычать:

— Баки! — он смотрит ему в спину. Баки оборачивается и сглатывает ком в горле. — Не уходи. Не смей, Бак, просто… Пожалуйста.

Баки смотрит. Он вцепился в дверную ручку и теперь держится за нее, как за круг. В его глазах — настоящий ужас.

— Что я… — его голос садится. — Что я могу сделать?

Стив невесомо улыбается, несмотря на ужасающую его боль.

— Ты мой альфа, помнишь? — хрипит он. — Ты повязал меня. Ты не можешь уйти. Ты не…

— Стив, — прерывает его Баки. — Не надо, пожалуйста.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — повторяет Стив. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не моргая. Стиву хочется подлететь и схватить его, но он не может даже пошевелиться. Его альфа так близко, но и так далеко, что боли только усиливаются.

И он облегченно выдыхает, когда Баки бросает свой рюкзак и несмело движется в его сторону. Он снимает кепку, стягивает куртку и ботинки. Приближается медленно, будто боится, что Стив растворится в воздухе. Оставшись только в красной кофте и джинсах, он садится рядом со Стивом на матрац и принимается снимать одежду с него.

Они остаются в одних джинсах довольно скоро, и Стив почти вскрикивает, когда вновь чувствует кожей груди и живота Баки. Баки наваливается на него, отросшие черные волосы щекочут лицо. Стив тянется, чтобы поцеловать его, и наконец-то ощущает губы, сухие и теплые. Баки отстраняется, трогает пальцами правой руки его лицо, и Стив видит слезы в его глазах.

— Прости, — говорит он, стирая кровь с нижней губы от недавнего удара. — Прости, я испугался.

— Не страшно, — тут же уверяет его Стив, и это правда.

Баки наклоняется и снова целует его. Правой рукой он ведет по его плечу, по руке, спускается к бедру и принимается стягивать джинсы. Стив тут же выпутывается из них, затем так же скоро избавляется от белья, и Баки касается его окрепшего члена, внутренней стороны бедер, чувствует начавшую выделяться смазку.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив ему куда-то в ухо. — Баки…

— Я тут, я обещаю, — отзывается он.

Стив целует его, его висок, линию челюсти, подбородок, скулу, пока Баки трогает его так, словно видит впервые. Боль во всем теле словно снимает рукой, и Стив ощущает острое горячее желание — оно даже острее, чем тогда, в лагере, на войне.

Баки двигается в нем плавно, еще более плавно, чем в день связки. Он целует его и ласкает свободной рукой, и Стиву хочется никогда больше его не отпускать, даже если он будет жить здесь, в этом убежище. Он готов жить с Баки где угодно — здесь, в пыли Бухареста, или в снегах Сибири, или в дождях Европы, ему, правда, плевать. Баки — его альфа. Он понял это в пятнадцать, когда узнал, что является омегой.

— Повяжи меня, — просит его Стив, когда чувствует, что они оба скоро кончат. Баки непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Но мы же…

— Знаю, — говорит Стив. — Но тогда это было ради войны. Из-за войны. Блять, да какая разница. Была виновата война. Я не хочу так. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, потому что хочешь. Черт, Баки, если хочешь. Если…

Он не успевает договорить — зубы Баки впиваются в его левое плечо, рядом со старым укусом. И будь Стив проклят, если не ждал этого всю свою жизнь.


End file.
